Fennec
by Koinu-sama
Summary: Ryou accidentally injected another girl with endangered species DNA, and now there is a seventh Mew Mew. What will happen when Kish meets this new mew after he comes back to earth to see Ichigo again? OC/Kish PLEASE R&R!
1. New Mew

Kish sighed as he sat on the railing of the veranda outside his room. He swung his legs over the railing and sighed again, watching the people below him. It wasn't than he wasn't glad that their world was healthy...he just missed the excitement of the mews.

Tart landed on the railing beside Kish. "How come you don't come to play anymore? When we first got here you were so enthusiastic! And besides that, Mian misses you."

Kish stiffened at the mention of the girl's name. Mian had had a crush on him ever since they were little kids.

Tart crossed his arms. "Honestly...I don't understand why you don't like her, she's so cute."

"Why don't you marry her then? And leave me alone."

Tart frowned and looked away. "If we're not good enough for you, why don't you go see that old woman?" he growled bitterly.

Kish blinked a few times. "That's not a bad idea."

"Eh?" Tart watched Kish stand up. Shock crossed his face as he watched Kish jump off the railing. "I wasn't serious!" he shouted after Kish. "FINE! YOU GO SEE THAT STUPID WOMAN AND SEE IF I CARE!" he shouted.

Kish paid him no mind. He was going to see his adorable kitten!

___________________________________

Ryou was sitting quietly at his computer when Keiichiro walked in.

"Your delivery came."

Ryou stood up and took the box Keiichiro was holding out to him and opened it up.

"What do you intend on using that for?"

Ryou held up a small vial of clear liquid. "I've been wanting to try to create a new type of mew where exotic animal DNA is used." He looked over at Keiichiro. "Now all I need is a test subject."

Keiichiro sighed deeply. "Very well...you may test it on me."

Ryou smiled. "How kind of you."

Keiichiro stood patiently in front of the machine that would be used to distribute the DNA as Ryou prepared the experiment.

"Ready?"

Keiichiro nodded and closed his eyes. After a minute or so passed and nothing happened he opened his eyes.

Ryou looked at the screen on the machine, then at Keiichiro, then back at the screen. "Oh crap..."

____________________________________

A petite girl with short pale sandy-brown hair and deep ebony eyes hummed as she walked down the street in her school uniform. She stopped to take a quick glance in a shop window and just as she was about to continue on her way, she felt what seemed to be an earthquake. A moment later she was surrounded by a soft golden light, she looked around and noticed a small fox with large ears sitting in front of her. The fox stood and ran at her, the girl tried to step back, but the fox jumped up...and went into her. She felt a wonderful warmth fill her body, then everything went back to normal. She looked around. but nobody else seemed fazed by the earthquake. She shook her head. "It must have just been my imagination."

___________________________________

Ryou sat in front of the radar, searching for the new mew. He ignored the first six lights that came up, then he spotted the seventh light. "There you are." He stood up and left the room.

Once outside, he took his portable tracking devise and set off to find the new mew.

__________________________________

The girl walked into a hospital and eventually entered one of the rooms.

"Anzu..." said the middle aged woman in a hospital bed.

"How are you doing?" Anzu asked as she set down her school bag.

"I'm doing alright I suppose. But never mind me, how was your day?"

Anzu smiled as she sat down by the woman. "Well, for starters, I brought you some of your favorite lemonade." she said happily as she swung out the bottle.

The woman smiled. "Anzu...you're spoiling me."

"I want to spoil you while I have the chance, because you'll be coming home soon."

The woman's smile faded slightly, but Anzu didn't notice.

After talking for awhile, it came time for Anzu to leave.

"Bye mom." she said as she left the room.

Her mother sighed deeply as the doctor came in. She looked over at the doctor. "How much time do I have?"

The doctor's face was grim, he walked over to her bedside. "At best...two months."

She nodded. "I see." she looked out the window. "I'm sorry Anzu...but it seems like our time together is going to be cut short." she thought to herself.

___________________________________

Anzu hummed softly as she walked towards home.

A black car pulled up alongside Anzu and the door opened and Anzu was dragged inside.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Anzu screeched at the blond boy who was sitting next to her.

"Calm down." said the boy.

"Calm?! How can I be calm?! You kidnapped me!"

The boy sighed and dragged his hand over his face. "I did this because there is something you need to know...you are the seventh mew mew."

"The seventh what?"

"Mew Mew. I accidentally injected you with the DNA of a fennec fox...and although it was a mistake, it is irreversible."

"Fennec Fox? You must have made a mistake, there is no way that I can be a mew mew, or whatever they're called."

Ryou sighed. "What is your name?"

"A-Anzu...why?"

"Say Mew Mew Anzu Metamorphosis." he said. "And if nothing happens you are free to go."

"Mew Mew Anzu...Metamorphosis?" As soon as she had said it, she was surrounded by the soft golden light she had seen earlier.

After the change, Anzu stood stock still, her eyes wide with shock. "Wha-?"

"Hmm...exotic DNA really does make quite the difference." he said as he observed her short dark brown shirt, full length boots, a top that wrapped around her chest, as well as the gold ribbon that laced the outfit. He also took notice to the large fennec fox ears and the long bushy tail.

"Well, do you still think that you aren't a mew mew?"


	2. Misfortune

"Fine...so I'm a Mew. What happens now?"

"You will be introduced to the other six Mews and then you begin work at Cafe Mew Mew."

Anzu sighed deeply. "That's all good and fine...but how do I go back to normal?"

"Just concentrate on going back to normal."

Anzu did so and *poof* she was normal. "So simple..." she thought.

Just then they pulled up in front of the cafe and Anzu got out of the car. "What the heck?" she said as she stared at the extremely pink building.

Keiichiro got out of the driver's seat and walked over to stand by Ryou.

Anzu walked up to the building and stared up at it. 'It looks like a giant fruit cake..." she whispered.

"Are you coming in or not?" Ryou asked as he held the door open for her.

Anzu walked in.

"Hey, who's that?" Pudding asked Ichigo.

"I don't know." Ichigo responded.

Ryou was just outside the kitchen entrance when he waved, signaling everyone to follow.

Once everyone was in the kitchen, Ryou began his explanation.

"I seem to have made a mistake in a recent experiment, and as a result I created a seventh mew, and that mew is Anzu." he said as he motioned to Anzu.

"What animal are you?" Pudding asked excitedly.

"F-Fennec fox."

Pudding cocked her head. "What's that?"

When Anzu didn't know how to answer Ryou answered for her.

"It is an exotic fox native to desert regions." Ryou stated.

"Oh."

"Well anyway, I'll let you guys introduce yourselves. Oh and Anzu, here's your uniform."

Anzu caught the box just before it hit her face. "Hey! What was that for?!" she shouted after Ryou. She turned to look at pudding who was pulling on her sleeve.

"My name is Pudding, and I was merged with Golden Lion Tamerin DNA." she said with an enormous smile.

"You say that like your proud of it." Anzu thought to herself.

"Mint, Ultramarine Lorikeet."

"Lettuce, finless porpoise."

"Zakuro, gray wolf."

"And I'm Ichigo, Iriomote wildcat. Oh yeah, and Berry is the Andes Mountain cat and the Amami black rabbit. But she's with Tasuku on delivery service right now."

Ryou peeked into the kitchen. "Hey, you guys need to get back to work."

"Oh right, Anzu, you can change over there." Ichigo said as she pointed over to the door that led into the changing rooms.

Anzu put on the short and frilly black dress, as she was yet to have one personalized for her and went out to join the others.

_________________________

Kish teleported to an area high above Tokyo, and as he scanned the area for the pink building that was the cafe, once he found it, he teleported again to get closer.

Once beside the building he peered into one of the windows, hoping to see Ichigo. Just then he heard a door opening and dove for cover.

Anzu walked over to the dumpster with a garbage bag. "I can't believe they're making me take out the garbage." she mumbled to herself. She pushed up the dumpster lid and heaved the garbage bag inside.

Kish watched her walk back into the building and continued on his search for Ichigo. Then he heard a scream and some breaking dishes. He looked in another window to see the brown haired girl sitting on the floor with cake all over hair and the green haired girl fretting about.'

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!" Lettuce cried.

Ryou entered the scene. "What happened?!"

Anzu got to her feet and walked over to Ryou. "I quit."she said as she walked passed him.

"Hey! You can't quit!" Ryou shouted as he grabbed Anzu by the arm.

Anzu turned on him and flung him over her head. She stood over him with her hands on her hips. "You have no right to talk to me like that! You are nothing but a good for nothing who can't even conduct his own experiments properly!" she snarled. "And not only that, you are kidnapper who puts minors to work against their will." she added.

Ryou stared at Anzu in shock as he sat on the ground.

Kish who had been watching, had to clamp his hand over his mouth to keep from laughing.

Anzu turned on her heal and left, ignoring the stares she got from the people she passed.

Kish smiled. This girl seemed interesting, perhaps she would make a good toy...he could come back for Ichigo later.

________________________

Once she had gotten cleaned up and back in her regular clothes she had left the cafe. "What a bunch of weirdos." she thought to herself.

Eventually, Anzu came to her apartment, and once inside she went into the bathroom to shower.

________________________

Kish had fallowed Anzu and was now outside one of her open windows, then he climbed inside.

________________________

Anzu walked out of the bathroom wrapped up in a towel and right as she looked up she saw Kish.

Kish hadn't expected to see Anzu like this and he turned bright red.

Anzu's eyes widened, then narrowed to a deadly glare. "I see I've found a peeping tom." she said with a snarl.

"Peeping tom?" Kish thought in confusion.

Anzu lunged forward and Kish just barely dodged. Anzu growled in frustration and she whipped around to attack again. This time she got hold of his leg and got him pinned to the ground.

Kish struggled to get free and in doing so he knocked Anzu's towel loose and it fell off. He couldn't help but stare, his face turning a deeper shade of crimson with each passing second.

When Anzu realized what was happening she too blushed and her fox ears and tail popped out, and she quickly jumped off of him and covered herself back up with the towel.

Kish lay still on the floor, his eyes wide and his heart feeling like it was going to explode. Never in all of his life had he ever seen anything like _that._ Still slightly unsteady, he managed to sit up. He noticed her fox ears and tail. "So she's a mew..." he thought to himself.


	3. Loss

Kish got to his feet and and hightailed it out of there while he had the chance.

Anzu finally recovered her composure and stood up and then got dressed, then she went to bed.

The next day, she went to visit her mom at the hospital again.

"I brought your favorite lemonade again." Anzu said as she walked over to her mom.

"Oh, thank you Anzu." she said weakly.

Anzu set down the lemonade. "Hey...are you alright?"

"I'm just tired is all." she said with a smile.

Anzu sighed with relief.

Soon, it was time for Anzu to leave, she waved goodbye and left.

___________________

Kish was at Cafe Mew Mew again, and he had finally found Ichigo...but she was with that good for nothing Masaya...he would just have to wait until she was alone. He had been waiting around for almost the whole day when he saw Anzu running down the street a ways a way. Having gotten bored waiting around for Ichigo, he decided to follow.

___________________

Anzu sprinted down the street as fast as her legs would carry her, the incident playing over and over again in her head.

_She had been at home when she had received a call from the doctor._

_"Hayashi-san, you need to come to the hospital right away, your mother is having a seizure!" _

Anzu shook her head and continued to run.

By the time Anzu arrived at the hospital it was to late...she was already gone.

The doctor came over to her as she stood in the doorway and placed his hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry." he said and then he left. Anzu made her way over to her mother, she looked like she was only sleeping. Anzu fell to her knees at her bedside. "You said you would be coming home soon...you promised." she said shakily as tears welled up in her eyes. She shook her mother. "Wake up...please wake up." she sobbed in vain. She layed her head down and sobbed. "Mom...please don't leave me alone again." she said softly.

__________________

Kish was right outside the window...and even though he didn't know them, his heart still felt heavy. He didn't understand...why did he feel this connection with a girl he didn't even know? His eyes widened as he remembered something he had learned when he was a child.

***flashback***

_Kish had been playing with some of the other children when he saw a woman who was wearing a beautiful silver gown and her long black hair had been loose around her shoulders. He had walked up to one of the adults to ask him what was happening._

_"Why is she dressed like that?" he had asked._

_"She and her chosen are being united today. It is a very special ceremony where a man and a woman are united as one for the rest of their days."  
_

_The other children had not been interested in the ceremony, but Kish thought it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. He looked at the adult again. "How do you find your chosen?"_

_The man chuckled. "It is a wonderful experience, it's almost as if you fall in love with your soul instead of with your heart. When you meet your chosen, you can feel it with your entire being, it may be hard to detect at first, but with time it will grow to the point where it is almost unbearable."_

_Kish had looked back at the woman. "She looks so happy." he thought. "I hope I find my chosen someday."_

_*_**end of flashback***

Kish fell against the wall of the building. "It can't be...I love Ichigo." he looked at Anzu again. He shook his head "No, it can't be." he said as he turned and left.

___________________

Ryou arrived and stood before Anzu, having tracked her down by her DNA.

Anzu had been kicked out of the room so they could take care of the body. When she heard Ryou she looked up at him, her face red and swollen from crying. "What are you doing here?" she asked hoarsely.

Ryou walked over to Anzu and crouched down beside her. "It seems you will be needing a place to stay from now on...won't you?"

Anzu looked over to glare at him, but she quit halfway and sighed. "I don't need your pity."

"Pity? Is that what you think I'm doing?" he asked, an edge in his voice.

Anzu looked over at him and watched him stand up.

"This is not pity, in fact it is the farthest thing from it."

Confusion crossed Anzu's face. "What is it then?"

Ryou stepped forward and picked Anzu up and swung her over his shoulder. "It's revenge."

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?! Put me down!"

"No." he said as he started walking.

A doctor spotted the situation and walked up to them. "What's going on."

"He is kidnapping me! Make him put me down!" Anzu screeched.

Ryou sighed. "Indeed...I am kidnapping her. But that is only because she has been through so much and needs some time to relax."

The doctor seemed a bit leery of Ryou. "And what is your relationship with the girl?"

"I am her boyfriend." he said as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

Anzu fell silent and stopped struggling.

The smiled in acknowledgment. "I understand."

Ryou smiled in return and began to leave.

"No! He's lying! There's nothing between us! NOOOOO!" Anzu screamed.

The doctor only smiled.

"I'll get you for this." Anzu growled at Ryou.

Ryou chuckled. "I look forward to seeing what you come up with."

They walked out of the hospital and down the street towards Ryou's car.

"Will you put me down now?" Anzu asked softly.

"No."

"Eh?! How come?!"

"Because I don't feel like it."


	4. Transformation

The car pulled up in front of the Mew Mew Cafe and Ryou led Anzu by the arm into the cafe.

"Hey! I'm perfectly capable of walking on my own!" Anzu growled as she struggled against Ryou.

"If I let you go, you'll run away." Ryou stated.

"No I won't."

"Promise?"

"Yes, I promise...now will you let me go?"

"No."

Anzu's eyes flashed and she jerked free of Ryou. "You're despicable." she snapped as she stomped off and entered the cafe ahead of him.

Keiichiro walked up and stood beside Ryou. "You're not very good with women are you?"

"Shut up."

___________________

This time, Anzu had her own personalized uniform. It was a chocolaty shade of brown and was embroidered with gold ribbon...just like that weird outfit she wore when she transformed. She walked out and set to work alongside the other mews.

Lettuce nervously approached Anzu. "Anzu..."

Anzu turned to look up at the taller girl. "What is it?"

"I'm sorry about the other day!" she shouted.

Anzu blinked, then smiled. 'It's alright Lettuce, I know you didn't mean it." She turned to glare at Ryou who was talking to one of the customers. "Him on the other hand-"

Ryou turned and smiled at Anzu.

Lettuce had to grab Anzu around the waist to keep her from attacking Ryou.

"Why that jerk! I'm going to make him regret the day he set foot in my life!" she growled.

"Anzu, please, calm down!" Lettuce begged.

Anzu sighed and looked up, just then she spotted Kish peeking in one of the windows. He immediately hid from view. "Why...if it isn't the peeping tom." she said with a deep growl. She slipped out of Lettuce's grip and ran out the door.

"Peeping tom?" Lettuce repeated.

"MEW MEW ANZU METAMORPHOSIS!!"

All of the mew mews as well as Keiichiro and Ryou ran outside at the sound of Anzu's transformation cry.

Anzu lunged at Kish with amazing speed.

Kish dodged.

Anzu pushed off the outer wall of the cafe and this time she moved fast enough to get a hold on his legs. She swung him down at the ground with as much force as she could muster up.

Kish teleported before he hit the ground and he pushed Anzu down to the ground.

Everyone watched as the two fought back and forth with incredible speed and strength.

"Hey...isn't that Kish?" Mint asked.

"What is he doing here?" Ichigo said.

"And why did Anzu call him a peeping tom?"

Everyone except Lettuce turned white.

"What is a peeping tom?" Lettuce asked.

"A peeping tom...is another name for a pervert." Ichigo sighed.

"EEEH?!"

"Ichigo stepped forward. "You get him Anzu!"

Both were distracted mid-lunge by the sound of Ichigo's voice and they collided and landed on the ground with a thud.

"Oops..." Ichigo said.

Everyone ran over to the cloud of dust to find Kish on top of Anzu, both of whom were exceedingly dizzy from the impact.

Kish was the first to come to, he realized the situation and turned bright red as he remembered what he had seen earlier and he was gone in an instant.

"Did...he...just...blush?" Ichigo asked in shock.

"It looks that way." Pudding added, also in shock.

Anzu sat up and shook her head. She looked around. 'Where did he go?!" she shouted as she stood up, only to fall down again.

Ichigo ran over to Anzu. 'You must stay away from that person! He is bad news!" Ichigo demanded.

Anzu stared at Ichigo in confusion. Just then Ryou appeared behind Anzu to help her to her feet. Anzu's heart flipped over in surprise and she watched in shock as everything grew enormous.

Pudding blinked. "So cute!"

Ryou sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

"Hey! What's going on?!" Anzu shouted, not realizing what she was saying was coming in a series of barks and yips.

Keiichiro walked over to Anzu and picked her up until she was eyelevel with him.

Anzu's eyes were wide as she stared at the approaching face of Keiichiro. She leaned forward and siezed his nose in her mouth.

Keiichiro's eyes snapped open and he dropped Anzu and slapped his hand over his nose.

As soon as she hit the ground, she ran away as fast as her little fox legs would carry her.

Everyone stared at Keiichiro...he had intended to change Anzu back to normal with a kiss, but had got bit instead.

__________________

Kish had been sitting on the roof of a building without any particular objective in mind when he spotted a strange little creature running down the street. Being the curious creature he was, he decided to follow it.

Anzu stopped to rest in an alley, her small body heaving as she gasped for breath.

"Hey there little cutey."

Anzu whipped around to see a small fluffy dog...a long haired chihuahua in fact.

The dog stepped forward. "How about we have dinner together my little rose?" he said with an extremely deep voice.

Anzu blinked. Was this dog flirting with her? She noticed that the dog had gone completely rigid and was growling. She turned around and she stiffened as well...but for an entirely different reason. It was Kish.

Kish stared at the little creature, it reminded him of and animal that was kept as a pet at home. And he thought it was adorable! Him being an alien, he caught the animal with ease, and the little chihuahua ran away.

"I'll come back for you my love!" the chihuahua shouted.

Anzu struggled against Kish, but her efforts proved fruitless.

Kish moved to a spot on a roof and began gently petting Anzu.

As much as Anzu hated to admit it...the petting felt wonderful. She yawned and fell asleep to the steady rythm of the petting.

Kish smiled slightly and teleported back to his ship, the little fox still in his arms.


	5. Stuck on the Ship

Tart paced around his room. "What's taking that stupid idiot so long to come back?" he grumbled to himself.

Kish had been gone for nearly two months, and he hasn't even so much as contacted anyone.

Just then a girl came in through a large open window, her long braided crimson hair flowing behind her like a tail and her deep silver eyes catching the light.

Tart whipped around. "Mian? What are you doing here?"

"I was hoping Kish had contacted you."

"No...he hasn't."

Mian frowned. "That stupid man...does he have any idea how much I worry when he runs off?" she said mostly to herself. She looked over at Tart. "You know what, if he won't come back on his own, we'll just have to bring him back ourselves!" she said determinedly with clenched fists.

Tart blinked a few times then smiled. "Yeah!"

______________

Anzu yawned and stretched, she opened her eyes slightly, only for them to widen when she saw a sleeping Kish. She backed up in surprise, then what had occurred earlier came flooding back. She looked around herself. "Where the heck am I?" she asked herself. She went to walk off Kish's stomach where she was presently located, but just before she put her foot down, she noticed it was a long way down to the floor. She looked over at Kish's contented sleeping face and her eyes narrowed into a glare and her large ears laid back. "I hate you."

As if sensing her thoughts, Kish rolled over onto his belly.

Anzu clung to Kish for dear life, dreading the fall. After a decent effort, she managed to get onto his back. She heaved a sigh of relief and looked around her for a better look. Anzu thought the area around them looked like the inside of a big green bubble with what looked like pieces of a city's ruins floating around. She looked down and she saw a piece of the ruins that looked like a good spot to collect her thoughts, as her present location wasn't exactly a good place to think. She backed up to his lower stomach, and made a run for it, pushing off his head at the last minute for a better jump.

Kish awoke with a start and shook his head. He got himself upright and saw the fox a ways bellow him on one of the broken structures that was floating inside the ship. He smiled and decided he would play with his new pet.

______________

Unbeknown to Kish and Anzu, another ship was pulling up alongside their ship.

Tart and Mian teleported into the other ship.

"KIIIIIISH!!" Mian cried as she rushed towards him.

Both Anzu and Kish looked up at her.

Anzu watched as the weird alien girl chased Kish around the ship.

Tart watched the two for a moment when he spotted Anzu. His eyes widened and he smiled excitedly, as he _loved_ a type of animal from his world that Anzu strongly resembled.

Even though he was an alien, his cuteness quickly won Anzu over and they were playing happily.

Mian seized Kish in a bone-crushing embrace. "Do you have any idea how much I missed you?!"

"But I haven't been gone that long!" Kish protested as he struggled to get free.

"It doesn't matter if you're gone for two seconds or two years, when you're gone I miss you!"

"Go away! You're not welcome here!" Kish shouted as he continued to struggle.

Anzu's ears twitched when she heard Mian start to cry. Even if she was an alien, Anzu hated it when boys made girls cry. She desperately wanted to help...but she didn't know how to change back. "Wait, I don't know how to change back. Does that mean I'll be stuck like this forever?!"

Tart stared at Anzu as her shouts and ravings were delivered as barks and yips.

Then she remembered Keiichiro, he had been just about to kiss her...maybe a kiss could change her back to normal! It was unlikely, but it was worth a shot. She jumped on a surprised Tart and kissed him as best a fox could. And much to her pleasure it worked.

Tart's surprise turned to joy. As with her large ears and weird clothes, she kind of resembled an alien of his kind. (She's a very unique mew because of the exotic DNA.) He watched in childish excitement and anticipation as Anzu approached Kish at incredibly high speeds.

Kish turned to see Anzu just as she planted her fist into his gut.

Tart's excitement soured. She was attacking Kish!

"You! How did you get here?!" Kish shouted once he recovered.

"You brought me here yourself!" she shouted.

"That's not-" he thought of the little fox. "That was you?!"

"The boy's a genius, we should give him an award. Yes that was me!"

"But you were so playful! How was I supposed to know that it was you?!"

"It's not my fault that I have animal instincts!" Anzu retorted.

Kish twitched. She had a point.

"And for your wicked acts you must pay!"

"Wicked acts?! What wicked acts?! You're the violent one!" Kish shouted.

"You mad a girl cry!" Anzu shouted as she pointed at Mian.

"Hey now, don't I get a say in this?" Mian asked.

Kish glared at Mian and Anzu simply gazed at her.

"I came to get Kish and take him home, I knew full well he wouldn't react well."

Anzu's ears laid back and she looked away. "Fine...I'll forgive him." she said reluctantly.

"Alright, since that's settled, we should take you home and be on our way."

Tart wrapped his arms around Anzu's neck. "NO! I want her to come too!" he shouted. (Tart still has no idea that Anzu is a mew.)

Anzu sighed. "No, I belong on earth."

"EEEH?" Tart said in protest.

____________

Tart teleported to the Mew Mew cafe with Anzu. "Wait this is..."

Anzu looked at Tart in curiosity.

Tart pointed at Anzu. "You're a Mew Mew?!"

Anzu blinked. "Yeah...why?"

Despite his disappointment, Tart didn't want to let go of the image of the adorable fox so he stayed with her.

Ryou ran out, he saw Tart, but payed him no more than a seconds notice. "Anzu! Where have you been?!"

Anzu went up to Ryou. "It's a long story."

He noticed her ears. "You really shouldn't be running around like that."

"Oh right." She concentrated on changing back to normal...but nothing happened. She tried again.

"Anzu...how long were you in your fox form?"

"Since the incident yesterday. Why do you ask?"

A worried expression crossed Ryou's face. Come with me." He said as he grabbed her wrist, Tart fallowing close behind. Ryou led Anzu into the area that served as a small lab in the cafe.

After a few test's, Ryou's expression became even more grim. "Anzu...please listen to me carefully."

"What's wrong?"

"The experiment that led to your ability to transform was still in the testing stages when the DNA was distributed to your body."

"And that means...?"

Ryou sighed. "In truth, it was a miracle that you were able to reach your present form after being in the fox form for so long..."

"I don't understand."

He looked over at her and made direct eye contact. "You will never be able to change back to normal. Your transformation is permanent and there is nothing I can do to reverse it. I'm sorry."


	6. Farewell

Anzu stared at Ryou. "W-What do you mean you can't fix it?" she said shakily as her anger rose.

Ryou sighed. "I am sorry, I am entirely responsible."

Anzu's anger died instantly. Even though she was upset...she could not stay mad at him. He was sorry, and that was all that mattered. She could see the regret and the shame in his eyes, even if others could not. Her heart swelled up and she walked over to him and pulled him into an embrace.

Ryou's eyes widened in surprise, but then he hesitantly accepted. "Thank you." he said softly, for only her to hear.

Anzu smiled slightly. It didn't matter if he was proud, arrogant, and even a bit of a jerk, forgiveness was something he needed. After a moment she pulled away and turned to Tart. "Is that offer still open?"

Tart smiled and nodded. "Of course."

Pudding ran in, tears welling up in her eyes. "I want to go too!"

"Eh? But what about your family?" Ryou asked.

Pudding hesitated. "I'll miss them a lot but...I just can't let Taru-Taru go again!"

Tart blushed at her words, but didn't say anything.

The other mews, Tasuku, and Keiichiro rushed in.

Ryou frowned at the sight of them. "Have you guys....been eavesdropping?"

All of the mews plus Tasuku flushed, and Keiichiro just smiled.

Pudding shook her head and looked desperately up at Tart. "Ever since you left I-I couldn't stop thinking about you!" she burst out.

Tart was caught off guard and his blush deepened. He looked to Anzu for help.

Anzu crouched down so she was looking up at Pudding. "This is your choice to make Pudding...but are you willing to accept the possibility that you might not ever see your family again?"

Pudding's eyes filled with something similar to guilt, but she nodded. "I still want to go...and also, dad is back from training now so he can take care of all of everyone now so..."

Anzu smiled and tousled Pudding's hair. "Sometimes fallowing your heart means sacrifice...but nothing that can't be overcome. And no matter how far apart you may be, you will always be family."

Tears streamed down Pudding's face, but she nodded with a bittersweet smile.

"And also, it'll be nice to have you along."

Tart was floating beside Ryou. "Now I feel guilty for taking them away..."

Ryou glared at Tart. "If you hurt them I won't forgive you."

Tart turned white and watched Ryou make his way over to Keiichiro. "Scary..." he thought to himself.

Mian teleported into the room. "Geez...Tart what is taking you so long?" She noticed all of the people standing around. "Eh? What's going on?"

Tart looked over to Mian. "Anzu and Pudding are coming with us."

"No! I'm not riding with these weird humans!"

"Then don't, there are two ships you know."

Mian stiffened. "Fine." she teleported away.

"Who was that?" Ichigo asked.

"Oh, I didn't see you there old lady. That was Mian."

Ichigo went to attack Tart, but was held back by Mint and Lettuce. "Shut your mouth midget!"

"Hmph, let's go." he said to Pudding and Anzu, turning away from Ichigo..

After they had said their goodbyes the three of them teleported to the ship.

Ryou sighed and scratched his head. "I suppose I'd better tell Pudding's family that she'll be alright."

_____________

Once inside the ship, Anzu watched Pudding flip around happily like the monkey she was.

The three of them were on one ship, while Mian was with a panicked Kish on the other.

"Hey, Taru-Taru, what's this world of yours like?" Pudding asked as she did a cartwheel over to him.

"Well...it's actually kind of similar to yours...except healthier."

"Really?! Wow, I can't wait to see it!"

Anzu yawned and laid down to sleep on one of the debris pieces and dozed off into a light sleep.

______________

Kish hovered around as fast as he could while Mian chased him in circles.

"Come back here Kish!"

"Never! Leave me alone you crazy woman!"

"Why you- That's no way to speak to the woman who's going to become your chosen!"

"Woman? You? You seem more like an insect to me."

"Grrr...I'll get you for that."

"Get me? You can't even catch me."

Mian stopped, rage glinting in her eyes.

Kish stopped to look back. "Hmm?"

"WHY YOU BIG JERK!"

Kish backed up a little. "Wha-?"

"Ever since we were children...I've been chasing after you, and you won't even give me the time of day." she looked away. "What do I have to do to make you love me?!" she shouted.

Kish stiffened, this situation seemed eerily familiar, then it clicked. "Sorry Ichigo..." he thought to himself.

Mian dove at him, but Kish was to fast for her. With each pass, Mian got angrier and angrier.

Kish sighed. "This is going to be a long trip."

____________

**One month later**

Anzu sat up and yawned, being careful not to disturb Pudding who was asleep on her lap. She looked around and she spotted what looked like a big hole in the side of the bubble-like walls of the ship.

Tart was standing in front of the hole and looking out of it.

Through the hole, Anzu saw what looked like another earth, but she could tell that it wasn't because it was so much greener looking...even from this distance.

Tart looked back and smiled. "We're here."

____________

Kish looked out the hole that was in his ship as well. "Finally we're home."

Mian popped up beside him. "Yeah."

Kish bristled and began to run, Mian hot on his trail. "Leave me alone woman!"

"Oh, so I'm a woman now? Whatever happened to insect?"

"Shut up!"

Mian paused in her chase to giggle, then continued in her pursuit.


	7. An Unlikely Friendship

Once the ship docked, Tart teleported out of the ship with Pudding and Anzu.

Anzu and Pudding looked around at the extremely green scenery with awe.

"Incredible." was all Anzu could say. She looked over at Pudding who had already made herself at home and was currently chasing a large violet butterfly. As she watched, she caught the sound of something she did _not_ want to hear...Kish.

"Go away! I have a shadow already, I don't need another one!" Kish shouted at Mian.

Mian stopped mid-chase and blushed. "You consider me your shadow?"

Kish stared at her in disbelief, then a scowl crossed his features. "Not only are you a nuisance, you're WARPED! Can't you tell the difference between an insult and a complement?!"

Anzu couldn't help herself, at first it was a giggle, then it was maniacal laughter.

"What are you laughing at?! It's not funny!"

Anzu only laughed harder, this time getting both Tart's and Pudding's attention.

After a few moments of laughter, Anzu finally sobered. "You two fight like an old married couple."

Mian blushed a deep shade of red, but as for Kish...it felt like a blade had been driven through his chest.

Kish shook his head, but the feeling wouldn't leave him. His eyes narrowed and he teleported up to Anzu and planted a heated kiss on Anzu's lips.

Both Anzu and Mian turned white...Pudding and Tart just stared.

With the touch of her skin, Kish found himself craving more. It was confusing, his chest was burning and he felt dizzy, but it was somehow...pleasant. But it all came to a stormy end when Anzu slapped him.

"What do you think you're doing?!" she squeaked, her surprise enabling her to scream.

Kish blinked, then he felt his cheek. "I-I don't know."

Anzu bristled. "What do you mean you don't know?! You just kissed me you big jerk! And not only that, it was my first kiss, do you have any idea how-"

Kish stared at Anzu, he had no idea what she was saying, as her words were delivered in a series of high pitched yelps and barks.

Then Anzu realized what had happened and got extremely depressed. Her ears drooped and she hung her head. She had gotten to excited.

Tart stared at the little fox. "Now that I think about it...that wasn't your first kiss. You kissed me to change back to normal, remember?"

Anzu began to cry as best a fox could. He was right...and her first kiss had been with a _KID._ "Someone kill me now." she thought to herself.

Pudding stalked over to Anzu and picked up the depressed fox and planted a kiss right on her nose.

Everyone turned white, including Anzu.

Pudding watched quietly as Anzu turned back to normal.

Anzu sat on the ground, her hands clamped over her mouth and her eyes wide and teary.

Pudding went back to chasing butterflies.

Anzu sat still for a moment, then turned and gave Kish a deadly glare. "This is all _YOUR_ fault." she growled.

"My fault?! It is no such thing, if anyone's to blame it's _YOU._ You have nobody to blame for your instability except yourself." Kish immediately regretted his words when he noticed the incredibly dark aura radiating off of Anzu.

Anzu jumped at Kish, her dark eyes reflecting gold in the light just before she delivered a devastating blow to his stomach.

Kish shook his head and sat up on the ground and flinched when he saw Anzu standing over him, her arms crossed.

"This is your fault because: you are the one who is the pervert, you are the one who was peeping into the cafe, you are the one who took me to your ship, _and _you are the one who kissed me. I don't know about you, but it seems pretty obvious to me who is the one to blame." she said with a deep snarl.

Kish sighed and let himself drop back onto the ground, he knew when he was beat.

Anzu turned around to see Mian, who had developed a dark aura all of her own.

"How-dare-you?!" she practically screamed.

Anzu stood stiff, her poor ears were ringing. She shook herself in an effort to get rid of the noise. "Are you angry because what I said was the truth?"

Mian lunged at Anzu, her own personal weapon drawn...and it happened to be two blades on the end of a long chain.

Because Anzu's mood was a bad one, she welcomed a fight with open arms.

Tart and Pudding watched the battle with a morbid fascination. Anzu fought differently than the other mews, she used her strength and speed instead of weapons, and as it turned out, Mian and Anzu made the perfect opponents.

Mian swung her chain with precision, but Anzu outmaneuvered it. Anzu went to hit Mian, but she teleported.

The two girls fought for hours, but eventually there came a point they couldn't fight anymore and they both collapsed, panting on the ground.

"Y-You're pretty good." Mian panted.

"You're not so bad yourself." Anzu responded.

"How about we stop this nonsense? It's obvious that neither of us can win anyway."

"Yeah...that's a good idea."

They looked over at the other three to realize Pudding had fallen asleep leaning on Tart, and Tart had fallen asleep leaning on Pudding. And when they came to Kish, they found him sitting on the ground munching on some snacks, a childish smile on his face.

They both stared at him in shock.

As if hearing their silent question, he answered. "I simply found it amusing to watch to girl's fight over me."

Both Anzu and Mian sat up. "WHY YOU-"

Kish flinched.

They stopped mid-sentence and stared at each other for a moment, then both of them smiled with a small giggle.

Pudding and Tart opened their eyes sleepily and looked over at the two girls who had just become friends. They looked lazily up at each other and then quickly parted, both a deep shade of red.


	8. Getting Comfortable

Over the next week, Mian and Anzu became very close friends. Anzu even moved in with the alien girl...along with Pudding of course. While Pudding slept, Anzu and Mian sat awake on her bed...and the former human couldn't help but notice her friend looked exceedingly gloomy.

"What's the matter?" she asked worriedly.

Mian's eyes filled with tears and she began to cry. "I can't take it anymore Anzu...I've been in love with Kish for as long as I can remember and it's all for nothing."

Anzu stared at her in disbelief. "What? You know that isn't true!"

She wiped her tears and looked at Anzu with very sad eyes. "Kish is out of my reach Anzu, he has found his chosen...and that's _you."_

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know what it's like on earth, but here everyone has a soul mate, and when they find them they can't live on without them." she said, starting to sob. "When I figured out that his soul had chosen you I was driven mad with jealousy. I was unwilling to see the truth, and I treated you unfairly...I'm so sorry Anzu."

"What? I don't fully understand what you're saying...how can I be Kish's chosen or whatever when we're not even from the same race?"

Mian grabbed Anzu by the arms and looked desperately into her eyes. "Anzu! I'm begging you! Since I can't do it, for both Kish's sake and mine please _try_ and love him!"

"That's not-"

"PLEASE ANZU! Without you Kish will die!"

"That's impossible! There must be a mistake!"

"No Anzu, I see it in his eyes...he _needs _you."

She shook her head. "But surely there must be a way to fix it."

Mian shook her head. "The only way to break this connection you two share is for one of you to perish."

She stared at her friend. It was true that she didn't possess those feelings she didn't want Kish to die. "For your and Kish's sakes...I will try."

_______________

Kish sat out on the veranda outside his room, his heart felt like it was on fire and he felt really hot all over even though it was supposed to be cool outside. He buried his face in his hands and sighed in irritation...he knew this feeling for what it was and it worried him. Anzu owned his heart whether she wanted it or not...and he was desperate to get a hold of hers. He looked up at the twin moons that orbited the planet and ran his hand through his hair. He couldn't believe he was going to do this...but he had some desires that **had** to be satisfied.

_______________

After she had retired to her own room, Anzu had changed into the loose white dress that she used as pajamas and slid under the covers. She was about to drift off to sleep when she heard something. She turned her head and found herself face to face with Kish.

Kish did not wait for the girl to respond, he pounced on her and clamped his mouth on hers.

At first Anzu struggled, but then she felt the extreme desperation and need within the alien boy. She remembered what Mian had told her, she was Kish's _chosen_ and she was to try and love him in return.

Kish's heart soared when the girl he loved stopped resisting him and returned his kiss.

Anzu scolded herself mentally again and again, but in all honesty she was enjoying herself. Acting on pure instinct alone she grabbed hold of Kish and pulled him under herself and proceeded to deepen the kiss.

When she finally pulled away, Kish was left breathless. warm, but most of all, happy.

_______________

Pudding was up early the next morning and when she went to wake up Anzu, she was startled to find Kish dozing contentedly beside Anzu. She blushed and tip-toed back out of the room.

About a half hour later, Kish awoke from a deep sleep. He looked at the still sleeping face of Anzu and smirked.

As if sensing eyes upon her Anzu's deep brown eyes fluttered open. She stretched and yawned, then sat up, only to be knocked onto her back again.

Kish was on all fours above a surprised girl, a devilish grin on his face. "It's my turn to leave you breathless."

Anzu was unable to refuse the passionate kiss Kish gave her.

Wanting to get more comfortable he snuggled up against her and in the process subconsciously rubbed up against her.

Much to her displeasure, her body reacted to Kish which caused her to turn bright red, she hoped he didn't notice.

But he did notice, and the joy it caused was incomparable.

After eating, Kish decided to take Anzu to meet his parents.

Kish's parents, Umon and Nerin took an immediate liking to Anzu, as even though she was a bit different looking...she was undiniably beautiful and they enjoyed her company very much.

Umon, Kish's father was a tall and lean man with long silky hair the deepest shade of black imaginable, and he had intense gold eyes to go with them. But despite his rather intimidating appearance he was actually quite gentle and kind. Nerin, Umon's wife and Kish's mother was a different story, she was a lovely woman with short silvery-blue hair and light yellow eyes, unlike her husband her personality was a bit more intense.

"You have no idea how proud it makes us to finally see our son find his chosen, he was such a good kid and nothing would make us happier that to see our son happily united." Umon said with a smile.

Kish blushed and averted his gaze.

"Although an alien isn't exactly what we expected." Nerin finished.

Anzu blinked in surprise. "An alien? Me?" she thought. She smiled. "Well I suppose." she told herself.

Kish glanced at the now smiling Anzu and scooted closer to her and was about to wrap his arm around her waist when he got swatted by Nerin.

"Save that for when you're alone!" she shouted.

Anzu was in shock.

While Kish recovered Nerin laughed. "Kish is such a pervert! You must have your hands full with my son."

"PERVERT?! All I was going to do was put my arm around her waist!" he shouted angrily while holding his still throbbing head.

"What? You mean you weren't going to-"

"NO! Why would I do that here?!"

"Oh I suppose you're right, you have plenty of other time to do that..."

Kish blushed deeply and Anzu was completely confused.


	9. Romance is in the Air

Anzu looked at Kish curiously. "What is she talking about?"

The blush that heated Kish's cheeks was legendary.

Nerin was practically delerious with delight. "There is something you must know about the men of our race. They are hopelessly dependant on their soul-mates, and are constantly craving the touch of that special someone. And I must say, some of their needs are quite perverse."

Anzu blinked. "Eh? Like what?"

Nerin giggled. "It's different for each man." She sighed thoughtfully. "I must say though, they have so much stamina that it's quite mind boggling. I remember Umon once kept on going for nearly five hours straight. And the force too, I was worried he would rip me in two on more than one occassion."

"MOTHER!" Kish cried, appalled by her words.

Anzu was as still as a statue, her eyes the size of saucers.

"Now look what you did, you've scared her half to death." Kish snapped.

"Oops, it looks like I've said too much." Nerin said with a giggle as she scratched the back of her head.

Anzu shook her head as she recovered from her initial shock. She looked over at Kish, who was looking rather embarrassed.

"I'm sorry Anzu, it seems my mouth has run away with me again. It's so easy to forget that you haven't been combined yet."

"MOTHER!"

"Oops."

"Combined?" Anzu asked innocently.

"Forget it, it's better if you don't know." Kish sighed as he grabbed her wrist and walked out of the room. "It's better if you just stay away from that woman."

_________________

Anzu hummed to herself as she sat on the veranda. Today had been fun, and she liked Kish's mother a lot...even if she was a bit lewd. She couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to live here and start a family. She stiffened. _Wait, did she really just think that?_

Kish stopped in the doorway at the sight of Anzu bathed in moonlight. The sight took his breath away.

As if sensing his presence she turned and smiled at him before patting the seat next to her.

It was more than he could take. He flashed to her side and seized her mouth in a passionate kiss, he explored her mouth thoroughly.

Anzu found her eyes closing, lost to his passionate display.

Oh, how he wished they were united. He would have liked nothing more than to be able to take her into his room and make her his once and for all. But it wasn't to be, not yet.

* * *

Mian walked sadly down the road through the moonlit city. She had gone to see Kish and Anzu, but seeing them together in a passionate embrace had been more than she could take. She found her way to a local garden and sat down on a stone bench sadly. She was happy for them both...how could she not be? But the longing she felt weighed so heavily on her heart she felt it would break.

"What's a fair creature like you doing all alone on a night such as this?"

Mian's head shot up to see the most handsome man she had ever seen. His snow-white hair fell to his waist about his tall, lean frame. His eyes were a gentle shade of violet that seemed to almost glow in the moonlight. She watched in awe as he took a seat beside her, the halo of moonlight on his hair giving him a celestial appearance.

"You know, I don't think we've ever met. What is your name?"

"M-Mian." she said meekly. The smile he gave her made her heart beat so fast she felt it would pump right out of her chest.

"It's nice to meet you Mian, my name is Loruc."

Mian's eyes were wide as she stared at him. W-Was this what she thought it was?

He leaned in and seized her mouth in a sweet, chaste kiss before pulling back.

Mian's cheeks were flushed with pink as she gazed dreamily at him.

"Mian, whom I have just met, would you do me the honor of becoming my chosen?"

She nodded.

He stretched out his long arms and pulled her into a tight embrace. "I do not know what brought you hear tonight, but to whatever it was I am eternally grateful."

"Me too." she said softly as she nuzzled up to him and closed her eyes. "I never knew...I could feel this way." she thought to herself, smiling in contentment as she opened her eyes and looked up into the gentle face of her soul-mate.

________________

Anzu sat with Kish situated comfortablly behind her when she decided to speak up. "Kish...I've been wondering..."

"Hmm?" he said softly with his eyes closed.

"How old does one have to be in order to be united?"

Kish opened his eyes and looked down at her curiously. "Anzu?"

"It feels strange, talking this way...and in my opinion I'm extremely young to be married...but since I'm on your planet I can't help but wonder about your customs."

"Well, that depends on the people. Some don't find their chosen until late in life, whereas some unite as young as Tart and Pudding."

"That young?"

"Yes. To us, the state of being United is the best state one can be in. The earlier the better, as we are not immortal...and every moment is precious."

Anzu leaned against him, taking in his words. "So...if we wanted...we could be united now?" She felt his heart skip a beat and it made her feel all warm and bubbly inside.

"Yes, not right this second, but yes, we could."

Anzu smiled. "I think I would like that." she whispered as she closed her eyes.

"Oh Anzu...so would I." Kish said breathlessly. He had been hesitant to bring up the matter to Anzu in fear of scaring her away...and having her bring it up like this made him fell like he could cry with joy. "So would I." he repeated, pulling her close.


	10. And so the Ceremony Begins

Kish yawned and stretched the soreness from his muscles, he had fallen asleep on the veranda and had paid for it. He settled down with a sigh, trying to snuggle with Anzu...but his arms closed around nothing. Slightly panicked he looked around wildly, his expression desperate. Only when he heard the sound of light feminine laughter did he sprint down the stairs, only to find Anzu sitting contently at the table eating breakfast as his mother chatted animatedly with her.

"Oh my goodness, you're going to look so pretty in your unitation dress." she said dreamily.

"Unitation dress?" Anzu said as she took another bite of her breakfast.

"Oh yes, it's tradition for the woman to wear a beautiful white dress made especially for the occasion by her mother."

Anzu's eyes widened at her words, and she looked down at her food crestfallen, her ears drooping.

"Oh dear...where are my manners." Nerin said with a frown. "How about this, since your mother isn't around how about I make your unitation dress?"

Anzu's eyes became huge. "Really? You would do that?"

She smiled. "Of course dear, I've always wanted a daughter...I'd be happy to do it."

Kish chose that moment to step into view.

"Oh good morning Kish." Anzu said, smiling warmly at him.

He felt that painful tug in his chest, he needed to be united...and soon. It was becoming hard to bear.

"I know that look...your father always looks the same way when he needs me." Nerin said. She looked at Anzu. "What do you say we get started on your dress...the sooner the better I always say."

Anzu nodded.

* * *

Oh my goodness Anzu...you do have the loveliest figure." Nerin said as she took Anzu's measurements. She smiled in delight. "I'm going to have beautiful grandchildren."

"Grandchildren?" Anzu asked...her eyes wide. She had never really thought about it before...since she was so young.

Nerin giggled. "Oh yes, babies are so darling...so tiny they are. I trust my son will want many children...I see the way he looks at you." she said with a smirk as she stroked Anzu's fox ear. "I must say though...I am curious as to what they'll look like with such a unique mother."

Anzu blinked at the mention of Kish. "Speaking of Kish...where did he go?"

"Umon is getting him ready...just as I am you."

"You mean the father's make the outfits for their sons too?"

"Mhmm."

* * *

Kish sighed as his father fastened this fabric and that around his form.

"So, Kish, how many children do you plan on having."

Kish sighed...why did his parents always have to be so nosy. "Eight or nine...maybe more"

Umon nodded. "She looks like a sturdy enough girl. I'll bet you're excited to bed her."

"FATHER!" Kish barked, horrified.

Umon chuckled. "Don't play innocent with me...I'm not blind. You practically drool over her. Even you don't admit it, I know for a _fact_ that you are looking forward to tonight."

Kish rolled his eyes. "Who wouldn't?"

Umon smiled, amused by his son.

* * *

"Are you nervous about tonight?" Nerin asked out of nowhere.

"Tonight? What's tonight?" Anzu asked, confused.

"What do you mean what's tonight? Silly girl, tonight you're going to be bedded by my son."

Anzu stared at her, her dark eyes the size of saucers.

Nerin was confused by her expression. "What is that look for? I thought..." her eyes widened at the realization. "Oh...you're not from here. It's part of the tradition to make the unification dress the same day as the unition ceremony."

Anzu swallowed nervously.

"How do these ceremonies work?"

"Well, you walk through the town with your chosen, your clothes informing everyone that you are to be united. They will congratulate you, wish you luck. You will retire to his room, have a nice meal...and then he will pull this here ribbon." she said, indicating the silver ribbon that was wrapped around her form, the piece of fabric that kept the dress together. "And you will be his for the night. When you emerge in the morning you will be officially recognized as united. It really is very romantic." she said with a sigh.

By the time Nerin finished talking, her cheeks were burning. "A-And all that's gonna happen tonight?"

"Mhmm. And then after that, you and Kish will find your own home and start your family. Which, if Kish has his way...will be quite large."

"H-How large?"

"Well...I would say five or six at least."

"That many?"

"I'm not sure...maybe he'll even want more." Nerin said with a smile. "Umon had wanted only one, he had said that he didn't want to share me with a large amount of children. But I think Kish will be the type to want as many children as he can get."

"What makes you think that."

Nerin giggled. "Just a feeling." She smiled. "Now let's finish getting you ready. No time to waste."

Anzu sighed. "No kidding. You found out about my agreeing to be his chosen just this morning."

"Well of course, this is a very serious matter. The sooner the better." she said with a wide smile.

Anzu sighed again. "What have I got myself into?" she thought. Sure...she loved Kish...but she was still so young...not to mention everything was going s ofast. If it didn't have such a strong effect on his health...she probably would have been happy to wait. She sighed once again as she looked into the mirror for the first time. Her brown eyes became enormous. W-Was that really her?

She didn't recognize the reflection as her for a moment...her dress fell so that it only just brushed the ground, the silky white fabric seemed to swirl around her body, over on shoulder and back again. It was gracefully held in place by a pretty silver ribbon and accented by pearly beads. She wore silver bracelets and anklets. And her hair...even though it was short, was pulled up on one side and held in place with a beautiful white flower...she had never seen anything like it. "I-Is that me?"

"Yes, and when Kish sees you in this he'll be a lost man."

* * *

Kish sighed as his father finally finished with his attire. He looked in the mirror and he puffed up in pride...he looked pretty dang good if he did say so himself. He wore loose black pants that were wrapped in dark red fabric around his hips. He also wore a simple black vest that went to about the bottom of his rib-cage, leaving most of his torso bare. The garment was embroidered with red silk and he had a red flower fastened to the fabric over the right side of his chest. His hair was left down, without the standard wrapping around the hair on either side of his head.

Just then Nerin came into the room, her face lighting up in delight at the sight of her son. "My oh my, don't you look handsome."

Kish's eyes lit up at the sight of his mother. "Is she ready?" he asked anxiously, walking towards the door.

"Yes, she's a bit nervous so be sure to be gentle with her." Nerin said with a smile and a wink.

With that Kish flashed out of the room and towards his chosen, his gold eyes bright with excitement. When he reached the room where she was he skidded to a halt, his eyes wide.

Anzu turned to look at him, smiling sweetly. "How do I look?"

He was before her in an instant and seized her mouth in a kiss. Before pulling back and smiling at her and taking her hand...thus leading her out into the city...and so the ceremony began.


End file.
